


A Secret From You

by Living4Lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living4Lester/pseuds/Living4Lester
Summary: Phil Lester has a crush on Dan Howell but neither Dan nor Phil know it. Phil's mother thinks there is a secret relationship between Dan and Phil that they aren't telling her about.





	A Secret From You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of short, but I have never written a phanfic before so hopefully as time goes on they will get longer

It was late Thursday morning when I got the text from my parents asking if rather than me going up North for the weekend they could come to London. Now normally this would not be a problem, but normally, just my parents are visiting not my brother as well. I had yet to respond to my parents and brother as I had to make sure my flatmate and best friend, dan, would be okay with them staying the weekend. The only problem with having to ask him is that it is currently 9:30, and said best friend could potentially sleep until 12 or 1:00 in the afternoon. Usually I would be fine with waiting but my family needs to book the tickets, and dan and I need to clean the house today and tomorrow morning as my mum mentioned they should be arriving around noonish tomorrow if they can book the tickets that they want.  
I decide not to sit around and wait for Dan to get up as that could take a while. I make myself a coffee and some of Dan’s cereal, even though he repetitively tells me not to, and then check twitter for a bit before deciding to start cleaning. Even if Dan says he would rather not have my parents come, which I highly doubt as dan is basically family and he loves my parents and brother, our flat is a bit of a mess and could use some cleaning.  
I was upstairs in the office organizing some of our gaming stuff when I hear a loud crash from what sounds like the kitchen. Unless it’s a robber, Dan has woken up and is now in the kitchen. I decide to make my way towards the kitchen to see what the idiot just did.  
When I walk into the kitchen the first thing I see is our beloved hello kitty mug in pieces on the ground. The second noticeable thing is coffee everywhere, threatening to leave a black stain on the tile if it isn't cleaned up soon. The third thing was Dan with wide eyes and and an almost fearful expression on his face. The only thing I could do was stare because as sad as it was the mug was broken Dan looked horrified and very upset that it was gone. It took a second before Dan realized I was standing in the doorway. As soon as he notices me he is saying “I am so sorry Phil! I didn't mean to honest, it was just an accident. I'm so tired and wasn't paying attention and I guess it just slipped from my hand!” I had no idea why Dan was so horrified and why he thought I was going to get upset. Surely by this point in our friendship he has to know I don't get upset that easily. It’s just a mug for gosh sakes, it's not as if it costs a lot of money, nor did he just smash it on the ground. An accident is an accident it wasn't intentional.  
“Don't worry about it Dan it's just a mug. Buuut… If you want to make it up to me you could let me parents and brother come to visit for the weekend?” I plead trying not to show how hopeful I am. “My mum mentioned having some errands to run here and my brother figured we could do some more stuff for Danandphil shop while he is here. Even saying he could stay longer if we wanted to maybe work on some new merch? Also they kind of need to know soon as they would be coming tomorrow… Sorry to spring this on you with such short notice, but you know I was supposed to go up north to see them all this weekend and it happened to fit better with them just coming down here instead.” I rushed out. I really wanted Dan to be okay with this because I hadn't seen my parents in a while and Martin was right, it would be nice to add some new stuff to danandphil shop. Before I got a chance to plead my case even more Dan quickly replied saying  
“Ya of course they can come stay with us. You know I don't mind, I love your family. I haven't seen them in a while either. The only problem is, where are they all going to sleep?”  
Oh shoot. I hadn't even thought about where they would stay, all I was thinking about was whether or not Dan would agree to let them come visit. “Ugh you're right I completely forgot. Let me text my mum back saying they are all set to book the tickets, and I'll worry about the sleeping arrangements tomorrow. Right now we need to clean. If my parents are coming this house should look spotless, and well, right now it doesn't”.  
The flat was cleaned quite quickly since I had already started, so Dan and I had the rest of the day to do whatever we wanted. The only thing left to do before tomorrow was figure out where everyone could sleep. Obviously Dan would get to keep his room because it wasn't his family visiting, so the only available places to sleep were my room and the office. Of course I'm going to give my parents my room and then my brother the office leaving me on the couch in the living room, I guess.


End file.
